1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulking gun, and more particularly to a caulking gun having an adjustable hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional caulking gun in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises gun body 1 having an end formed with a groove 2, a hook 3 mounted on the gun body 1 and having a loop-shaped hanging portion 4 mounted in the groove 2 of the gun body 1, and a cover 5 secured on the hook 3 and the gun body 1 for retaining the hook 3 on the gun body 1. In practice, the hanging portion 4 of the hook 3 is hooked on the user's waist belt when not in use. In addition, the hook 3 can be rotated in the groove 2 of the gun body 1.
However, the hook 3 cannot be fixed on the gun body 1 rigidly and stably, so that the hook 3 is easily inclined forward or backward, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the hook 3 is only available for the gun body having a circular groove as shown in FIG. 9 and is not available for the groove of any other shape, thereby limiting the versatility of the hook 3.